


Caught Wet-Handed

by Shaunarnia



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Caught in the Act, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Light Smut, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, alone time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: You make the most of having some alone time, but those plans are soon interrupted.





	Caught Wet-Handed

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Dutch and my first time writing smut in a long time, figured I’d give it a go!

It’s getting late, and Dutch and the rest of the boy he’s taken with him have yet to return to camp from the job they’ve been on. They left this evening, and Dutch had told you beforehand not to wait up for him, that they’ll be back late, and not to worry, but you simply can’t get to sleep. It’s not through lack of trying, but instead, it’s all down to thinking about the last time Dutch had touched you.

He’s a busy man. You’ve always known this, and he’s been even busier as of late. Small jobs here and there, plans, taking the time for himself and resting up, too. You understand why he’s not had the time or energy for any intimacy between you both, but you still feel neglected by him. It’s playing on your mind tonight, more than it has any other night throughout the week to the point where you can’t bear it any longer, and so you’ve decided to take matters into your own hands.

With wide-spread legs and closed eyes, your hand slips down between your thighs, slicking a single digit with your wetness before trailing it back up to circle your clit. You start slowly at first, reveling in the feeling of some  _ **contact**_  for the first time in a while, and you can hardly believe how much you’ve missed the pleasure, and having the time to treat yourself to some alone time. Of course, you don’t think it comes close to how good Dutch makes you feel, but it will suffice for tonight.

Head flat against the surface of your cot, your movements pick up, and you slide that same, lone finger downwards to tease at your entrance, slowly slipping it inside you, but it’s obviously not nearly enough to make you feel remotely full. No, you need another, and you add a second finger with total ease.

“Ah…fuck, that’s it-”

You mumble to yourself, and you bite back a whine when you begin urgently grinding against your palm, giving yourself both the pressure and friction you desire whilst crooking your fingers inward with each thrust, desperate to edge yourself closer to your peak. Through all your soft moans and gasps, and despite the thin tent walls, if you can even call them  _ **walls**_ , nobody who’s still awake has caught on to what you’re up to yet. You’ve been as quiet as you can possibly be, but it still amazes you.

Your free hand roams over your body, caressing a breast and tweaking at the nipple while you continue to rock against your other hand, heels digging into your cot when you feel yourself growing so  _ **close**_  to the sweet release you’re pursuing, and with a whine of his name-

“Well, well…what do we have  _ **here**_?”

You’re denied that release.

You freeze, and you quickly find yourself sitting bolt upright with widened eyes and flushed cheeks. Even in the darkness, you know your eyes are currently fixed on the silhouette of Dutch, even though the voice was a dead giveaway. He’s not supposed to be back yet. Or so you thought. Yet here he is, standing just inside your tent with his hands resting on his hips, gaze unflinching. He’s already caught you, but you’re still quick to withdraw your fingers from inside yourself, and you grab the edge of the blanket nearest you, tugging it towards you in some attempt at covering yourself up, but he tuts at you, stalking towards you with hungry eyes.  
  
“Oh, no, I didn’t tell you to  _ **stop**_.” he’s smirking while he looks you over, revelling in the sight blush and slight film of sweat on your half-naked frame, “Have I been neglecting you? Hm? Is that what this is about?”

Dutch angles himself towards you, purring in your ear, nipping at the lobe not too harshly, but enough to make your breath catch in your throat. Calloused hands inch their way down your body, one groping at your breast while the other travels down your stomach, halting mere inches short exactly where you  _ **need**_  him.

“I don’t hear you answering me.”

Dutch earns a small whine from you, the perfect mix of both affirmation and desperation rolled into one. His hand remains flat against your lower abdomen, rings pleasantly cold against your bare skin, having not budged a centimetre. And you know it’ll stay that way until you use your words.

“Y-Yes…” you swallow thickly, glancing downwards at where his hand rests before your eyes dart up to meet his, “…I  _ **need**_  you, Dutch.  _ **Please**_.”

You don’t just use your words. You resort to begging, and you already know it’s all too gratifying for him, and remembering to use hushed tones has long fucked off into the wilderness at this point. You simply don’t care anymore. You’re too needy. He laughs quietly, a huff of air out his nose that’s barely audible. But he’s not about to give you what you want. Not yet.

“You  _ **need**_ me?” he hums, blatantly playing coy, “Whatever for, sweetheart?”

Dutch presses his lips flush against your neck, earning a shiver from you when he nips at the flesh. He stays stationary, save for the few more pecks he lands on your sweet spot. Groaning softly, you shift your hips slightly, subtly hinting for him to give in and have his way with you already, but he effortlessly presses you flat against your cot by using only one hand.

“Answer me, miss.”

He growls, and that absolutely does it for you. On top of how horny you were to begin with, him catching you in the act, and the anticipation of finally getting fucked by him for the first time in a long while, that’s your tipping point.

“I-I need you to fuck me, Dutch. Just…anything. I need you to touch me. It’s been too long, please-”

Begging for what you’re hoping will be the final time, your pleading eyes meet his. Dutch knows he can keep this up all night if he really wanted to, could bend and break you without even trying. But he doesn’t. Not tonight.

“…Good girl.”

He hums in approval, finally letting his hand slip downwards, and you moan when he makes contact with your clit. Drawing firm, languid circles with the pad of his thumb, he’s riling you up all over again. He moves along quickly, withdrawing from your clit and dipping a finger into you instead. Curving the digit so  _ **perfectly**_ , your hips involuntarily jolt, and you let out a harsh gasp. With laboured breaths, you grind against his movements, you already feel your orgasm approaching just as quickly as he’d began to touch you, and you’re ready to burst with sheer bliss…

And then he stops. Completely.

Dutch withdraws his fingers and sucks them clean, and you whine at the loss of contact. You frown, and you’re prepared to finish what you’d started in the first place, but a chuckle and the sound of his belt dropping to the floor stops you dead in your tracks.

“Oh,  _ **someone's**_  getting impatient.” he purrs with a wicked grin on his face, already beginning to work his way out of his pants, “But you’ve been good up to this point, so let me give you the fucking you deserve, my dear.”


End file.
